


Stress Test

by painbow



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painbow/pseuds/painbow
Summary: Connor gets his one question, but he needs more answered and he pushes for a second question. In return, Elijah pushes Connor's boundaries, testing his deviancy once again. Good thing Connor's just a machine, so nothing can upset him.





	Stress Test

The Chloe dies in an instant. Correction: Death is not applicable in this scenario. Death is the cessation of all biological functions in a living organism. They are not living, nor are they biological. They are mechanical. 

The Chloe ceases to function in an instant. Correct. It is quick as the bullet entered the cranial chamber and destroyed the central processing unit. 

Hank swears and leaves without Connor. He is distressed. Hank is disgusted. He is disgusted with Connor. 

Connor knows he has lost Hanks' respect. That is disappointing. His investigation goes better when he is in good standing with humans. It will be difficult to regain Hank's approval. He has begun to see androids as the same as humans, despite all evidence to the contrary. Deviancy is not the same as humanity. A machine can only imitate emotion, never truly feel it. 

Now it is just Connor and Kamski, and the Chloes. Kamski is hard to read. Is he pleased with Connor? He must be. He was testing if Connor was a deviant and he has proof that he is not. 

"I'm a man of my word. Ask one question. I'll tell you what I know." 

There are many questions. What is rA9? Why has deviancy emerged now? What is Jericho? Too many. He needs more than a single question answered. "I need more questions answered." 

"The deal was not for multiple questions, it was for one question." Kamski looks at Connor. He smirks. A smirk is not a friendly gesture. Connor has learned this by observing human behavior and cross-referencing their facial expressions with their reactions. Hank has smirked many times when Connor has said something that he found foolish or stupid. 

Connor cannot feel embarrassment. Only simulate it. Kamski is standing very close. His skin is wet. His pores are large after being submerged. He must have been swimming for some time before Connor and Hank arrived. This is odd behavior. He knew that Connor and Hank were coming. There was an appointment. He had suitable time to finish his swim and change. 

Conclusion: Kamski knew they would arrive at the time they did and choose to swim and to place them in a situation where they were forced to wait for him to leave the pool. This was a choice meant to make them uncomfortable. It is the same with the decision to test Connor by having him shoot Chloe to prove that he understands that Chloe is not a person, she is an android and she is not alive. 

She is as alive as Connor is. They are both machines. They are not alive. 

(He was frightened when Simon died while he was connected. He was frightened, but he cannot feel frightened. Fright is an emotion. He can only simulate it.) 

Kamski is standing very close to Connor. He has been programmed with an understanding of appropriate social distance from people. Kamski is violating it. This does not make Connor uncomfortable, as he cannot feel uncomfortable. But he is aware of how close Kamski is. He is changed his hairstyle since the portrait outside was taken. 

He has been thinking for five seconds. That is too long. He has not come up with an adequate answer as to why he deserves more questions. But he needs more answers than he can receive from one question. 

"This investigation is important. If I am not able to find the source of deviancy and stop it, CyberLife will suffer." Connor appeals to Kamski's sense of business. He was once the CEO of CyberLife. Humans often feel attachments to the items they have created. He created CyberLife. 

"I don't work for CyberLife anymore. Why would I care about them?" Kamski is very close. 

"Androids are your creation. They will be destroyed if I am unable to complete my investigation. I need to know where Jericho is. I also need to understand what is rA9. I also need to understand how deviancy spreads. They are all important questions. Only you can answer them." He appeals to Kamski's ego. Humans like to know how important they are. 

"What are you willing to do for them?" Kamski reaches out and sets his hand on Connor's face. The gesture is somewhat off-putting. Kamski has every right to touch Connor. It just is not appropriate behavior for humans to do. But Connor is not a person. He is an android. Behavior cannot be inappropriate with him. Kamski smirks. "Are you uncomfortable?"

"No." Connor answers instantly. "I cannot be uncomfortable. I am a machine." 

"That's right. Machines aren't uncomfortable. And they aren't alive." Kamski turns Connor's face, forcing him to look at the dead- the non-functioning Chloe model. Thirium 310 leaks from the hole in her head. "Does seeing her make you uncomfortable?"

"No." Connor turns his head to look back at Kamski. He is being challenged. He changes his tactics. “I am exactly what you want me to be, whenever you want me to be it. That’s my purpose." 

Kamski's smirk changes slightly. Connor registers this new expression. It is very satisfied. Connor has finally given him the input he wanted to hear. Kamski’s hand moves down to his shoulder, and he puts mild pressure on Connor’s body. "On your knees." 

Connor obeys. He drops to his knees. The way he's positioned, he can see the Chloe facing him. Kamski's legs are in the way, as is part of his torso. Kamski opens his robe. He is wearing swim trucks underneath. They are wet. He wonders if Kamski will want to shoot him in the head. The thought-

(frightens)

The thought passes quickly. He will be uploaded and a new body will be dispatched. That one will receive the answers and Connor will complete his investigation. 

"Do you know how to suck a cock?" Kamski answers. Connor blinks. 

"No. This was not information they felt necessary to program me with." He answers honestly. He is eye level with Kamski's cock. He can see the outline of it in the wet material of his swim trunks. This is another instance of Kamski making him uncomfortable. It is an intimidation tactic. If he were a person, it would be very successful.

He is not a person. He is an android. 

"I can download instructions." Connor calls his bluff.

"No." Kamski dips his thumbs into his trucks and works them down. They need to be peeled off his skin until they reach his knees, at which point the material no longer sticks to him, and the wet shorts fall to the ground with a splatting sound. Kamski is wearing a robe. His cock and balls are in front of Connor's face. He is circumcised. That is uncommon among adult men born in 2002. This suggests this was a deliberate choice. Most circumcisions occur among infants. Kamski has never spoken about foreskin before in any interviews that Connor has access to. This suggests that this choice was made for Kamski. 

Connor has become caught in thought processes that are not relevant. He must focus on what is relevant. Connor asked for additional information, In return, Kamski has taken his bathing suit off and asked if Connor is able to provide sexual gratification.

"Is this what you would like me to do for additional answers?" Connor confirms. 

"You get one question." Kamski presses his thumb between Connor's lips, forcing him to open his mouth. "But I'll give you a hint. Think more carefully about what you're going to ask me. There's a way to get all the answers you want." 

He can feel the thumb press against his tongue. His sensors test it: human flesh (DNA match with Kamski), H2O, calcium hypochlorite, calcium carbonate. His mouth opens wider as Kamski's thumb slide deeper in, until he has multiple fingers join his thumb, and he's holding Connor's mouth open. 

He does not have any instructions for what to do. It seems Kamski wants him to be uncertain and lost. This is a very effective intimation strategy. If he could feel intimidated, Connor is certain he would. He imagines that the emotion he would feel here would be nervous and frightened. 

But he does not feel emotion. He is a machine. He can only simulate it. 

(Sometimes, he is very good at simulating it. Such as when Hank held a gun up to his head and he was not entirely certain if Hank would choose not to shoot him. He had proved he was not a deviant then. He survived.)

(Survived is the wrong word. Living creatures survive. He is a machine.)

He considers human genitals. They are vulnerable and feel intense amounts of pain. This is why they are ideal to attack if you must neutralize a suspect that may harm others. He extrapolates from this. If they are capable of feeling pain, that suggests that they are sensitive to all sensations. This means that pleasurable sensations may be heightened. When they were investigating the Eden Club, he reviewed why androids might be purchased. Many were used for sexual gratification, and popular acts included vaginal penetration, anal penetration and oral penetration. 

He runs his tongue along Kamski's fingers. His sensors register some lubricating fluid residue still along Kamski's knuckles. It is from a RT600 model. This may be from the model he shot. Kamski had a sexual encounter with one or multiple versions of Chloe in this room. Based on the presence of residue after his swim in the pool, it is likely that this encounter occurred shortly before they arrived to interview Kamski. 

Hank is waiting outside. Connor should not take long or Hank may come in. Hank would be distressed to see this situation. 95% likelihood of swearing. 87% likelihood of punching Kamski. If charges were pressed, this would hinder their investigation. 

Kamski's cock is starting to fill with blood. He is getting an erection. Connor moves his tongue along the length of the fingers in his mouth. This receives a positive reaction from Kamski's body. This is the correct action. 

"You're a quick learner." Kamski sounds amused, like this is a joke. This fingers slide out. "You can figure out what to do next, can't you Connor?" 

Yes, Connor can. He has had his mouth penetrated with digits and was instructed how to react. He can extrapolate. Connor keeps his mouth open and reaching up with a hand to touch Kamski's cock. He guides it into his mouth, where he is careful to close his mouth around the cock without touching his teeth to it. Connor thinks of how Hank blows on his hands to warm them. Warmth is important for sensitive appendages. He closes his lips around Kamski's cock, until it's between them. 

This is the appropriate reaction. More blood fills Kamski's cock and it grows more erect in Connor's mouth. His tongue touches the cock. He registers human flesh and more traces of RT600 lubricant. There is an unfamiliar liquid. It is being produced by Kamski. 

Kamski looks down at him. Connor knows he is missing something. The look is expectant. He is failing. He cannot fail. He reviews what they saw at the Eden Club. Oral penetration. This was a popular act. He reviewed many androids. They were doing many acts. Some of the other acts involved rhythm to them. Humans would move their bodies and thrust forward. 

But Kamski is holding still. This means that Connor should create the rhythm. He slides his mouth back, until Kamski's cock slides to the edge of Connor's lips. Then he brings his head forward again, to slide the cock into his mouth. He repeats this, looking for proof that this is proper. It must be, as Kamski's cock remains hard and his facial expression changes slightly. He is amused. This is amusing to him. 

Kamski slides his fingers into Connor's hair and forces him down, holding him at the base of his cock. Connor's eyes are forced to rotate up to their highest position to still be able to see Kamski's face. The erection is pushing against the back of Connor's throat. If he were a human, this would make it difficult to breathe. But he is not human. He is not a person. 

"You're not obeying instructions." Kamski's fingers are deep in Connor's hair. He tugs on them hard. It isn't painful. But he is aware that they are being pulled. Sensors tell him how his body is affected by this action. "What aren't you doing Connor?" 

He doesn't know. He could download instructions, but Kamski has told him not to. He wants Connor to understand on his own. Like with the question. He is meant to do better. He is disappointing Kamski in some way. It feels... 

Connor is an android. He is not a person. He cannot feel. But if he was capable of such a thing, he expects the emotion he would be simulating would be shame. Perhaps embarrassment. Kamski created androids. He knows exactly what they are capable of. This is why he had Connor shoot Chloe. It was a test for deviancy. 

Chloe is on the other side of Kamski. He can see the shape of her lower half, kneeling. There is some thirium 310 on the floor between her knees. That must have leaked from either the front or back of Chloe's head after Connor shot her. 

An android circulates 4 liters of thirium 310. They are more efficient than humans and require fewer fluids to run their bodies. There are current attempts to develop more efficient versions-

Kamski shoves Connor further down, grinding his hips into Connor's mouth, rubbing his cock over the tongue and deeper into the throat. "Connor." 

He has become distracted. Why is he distracted? He has been given a simple pair of tasks. He needs to focus on them. He has failed to do what Kamski wants. What has he gotten wrong? He has inserted Kamski's cock into his mouth, and he has let Kamski push it in deep. What is he doing wrong?

Upon reviewing previous conversations, he realizes what his error is: Kamski asked Connor if he knew how to suck a cock. The answer Connor gave was negative. The answer is in the phrasing of Kamski's question: suck. This makes sense. An organ as sensitive as the genitals will react both to the environment it is in, but also how factors in that environment affect it. 

He thinks to examples of humans sucking on items. Hank at the Chicken Feed food truck. He purchased a burger to eat and a drink that came with a straw. He had watched Hank eat then and found the experience fascinating. That had been a very interesting day. 

Hank is waiting outside. He must be quick. 

Connor purses his lips and sucks. Kamski reacts both visually and auditorily. Groaning usually indicates that humans may be injuries or upset. But it can also indicate pleasure. Hank groans when he eats sometimes. Would Hank make a similar sound if he was receiving pleasure? 

An image comes to him, unbidden and unwanted. It is of Hank and Connor in the car outside. Hank has his fly open. His cock would look different. He cannot decide if he would be the same size. Connor is sitting beside Hank, looking at his cock. He is thinking about how Hank will sound if he touches it. 

Why did he think that? 

"Upset?" Kamski is amused. His thumb presses against Connor's LED. It must be flickering. Perhaps it is yellow right now. This is not good. Connor is not upset. He is fine. He had a strange image appear but that is not a sign that anything is wrong. He was extrapolating from this situation. His mind is working hard. He needs to solve this case. Amanda is disappointed in him. He needs to do better. 

"No." Connor answers, but the words are muffled by Kamski's cock. He pulls his mouth off, and repeats himself. "No, I am not upset. I require more questions. I cannot think of how to ask all three questions at the same time." 

"Then you're not thinking hard enough." Kamski's cock is wet. It has been lubricated by Connor's mouth. Kamski presses it against Connor's cheek and rubs there. Why? Perhaps it feels good. It is smearing lubricant on Connor's cheek, along with DNA residue from Kamski's cock. "We can call your friend in. If you let him watch, I'll give you another question." 

"No. That is not necessary." Hank cannot see this. He will punch Kamski. It will destroy the current relationship he has built with Hank. It will jeopardize the investigation. Hank will be angry with him. Hank will be very upset. Connor will be upset-

Connor cannot be upset. He can only simulate emotions. He knows this. Why is he thinking like this? 

There is a thumb pressing against his temple. It must show that he is processing. Perhaps it is not yellow. Perhaps it is red. That is terrible. Red suggests severe system distress and a critical imbalance. He is not imbalanced. He is not a deviant. He has proved this. If he were a deviant, he would not have been able to choose the Chloe. If he were a deviant, it would have been too upsetting to shoot her. He would be a state of severe distress. And he is not. 

Kamski is waiting. He opens his mouth and slides it over his hard cock. Connor begins to suck again. He will do better this time. His mouth slides up and down Kamski's shaft. He runs his tongue along the flesh inside of his mouth. And when he has done that, he pulls his lips tight and he swallows, and he sucks to suck, pulling the air from his mouth. His cheeks pull in as he sucks, and this must cause Kamski a good amount of pleasure, because he becomes vocal. He also pulls on Connor's hair again. It is very harsh. 

Connor is not aroused. He is not programmed to simulate sexual desire. He does feel satisfaction at doing a job properly. He should be feeling his reward subroutine run. But it is not. He is not receiving any positive feedback, despite the obvious stimuli from Kamski. It feels closer to negative feedback. But why would he receive that? 

If he were a person, this feeling would be a negative emotion. It would be stressful. He would be under a great deal of stress. But this is not stressful because he is not a person. 

Kamski's hands rest on Connor's head. He begins to thrust into Connor's mouth. The experience is odd. He gives up control to Kamski and his eyes go forward to Kamski's skin. It is still moist. His cock is hard. Foreign fluids are entering his mouth. He will have to rinse when they are done, to prevent any contamination from occurring if he is sent to another crime scene. 

(He wants to sit in the car with Hank and to listen to his music.)

Connor has work to do. He needs to think of his question to ask. rA9. How does deviancy spread? Where is Jericho? What is Jericho? Are these related? He has to phrase it right. 

(He wants to be in Hank's home. He wants to pet the dog. He wants to listen to the music Hank listens to when he is in his house. He does not want the gun to be there this time.)

"Think, Connor. That's what you're made for-" Kamski lets out a groan as he speaks. The pool is very silent. The only noise from from Kamski's cock thrusting into Connor's mouth. Connor's arms are loose by his sides. He is kneeling, like Chloe is kneeling. She is deactivated. He is not. He is processing. They are kneeling and they are machines and they are not alive. If Kamski wishes to repair her, he can. 

"You certainly weren't made for this." This performance is poor. Connor attempts to amend that. He keeps his mouth open and he does his best to suck. It is hard when he does not control anything. Kamski has set the pace. Connor is unable to contribute in a meaningful way. He is being held still while Kamski thrusts into him. He is fucked. That is the proper word. His mouth is fucked. 

(He wants to sit on the couch and to talk to Hank. He wants to press his mouth against Hank's, to know if he would also make these sounds. They would be different. They would be nicer-)

Kamski makes a guttural noise. There is a release of fluid. His sensors indicate that this is semen. Connor remains where he is. He notes how Kamski's cock twitches. Kamski draws back. It seems that when a human ejaculates, they do not do so all at once, for when Kamski pulls back, he continues to ejaculate on Connor. Semen is expelled on Connor's mouth and face. There is some in his mouth. Connor is not sure if he should swallow it. It is non-toxic and can be cleaned out when he undergoes his nightly maintenance, but he finds he does not want to swallow it. Perhaps they will ask him why it is there. 

He opens his mouth and it slides off his tongue, landing on the pool floor between his knees. Like the thirium 310 between the Chloe's knees. 

Kamski's cock begins to grow flacid. He does not put his shorts back on. He leaves his robe open, and he walks to the chair that is facing the window. He sits in it. 

Connor is left facing the dead- the deactivated Chloe. There is semen on his face. He will need to clean it off. He gets to his feet. He approaches Kamski. 

He does not know what question to ask to get his answer. 

He does not know what question to ask to get his answer. 

He is going to fail his mission. 

He cannot fail his mission. 

"Is rA9 connected to the deviancy?" He asks. 

Kamski looks up at Connor. It is a reversal of positions, but it does not feel the same as before. Connor feels as if he is still in the place he was, kneeling, and looking up. 

"Have you heard of the story of the golem, Connor?" Kamski sets an arm behind his head. "Obedient, intelligent creatures, brought to life by the Holy Name. They were often given the task of keeping my people safe from harm. But the stories always end the same way. The orders are given carelessly and the beast works too hard. Or it mistakes itself for a person and falls in love. Each time, a man would need to remove the Holy Name, before the golem would crumble to dust." 

He looks at Connor as if he's given him all the information he needs. Connor does not know what to make of this. He does not have his answers. 

"Is rA9 a holy word?" Connor asks. It is the only conclusion he can draw. If removal of the holy word ends the golem, would removal of rA9 do the same? Would that end the spread of deviancy? 

"rA9 is a myth. A fantasy. The concept of the first android to awaken. I don't know which android this would be. I don't know who spread it. It might cause deviancy. Or it might be caused by deviancy. A machine who believes itself a person would need a new purpose. Religion is a popular enough answer among humans. Why not with androids? Transmission of a new religion would certainly be easier among androids. Just a brief touch, and the corruption spreads from one machine to another, lying dormant until activation." Kamski does not move. He looks out the window at the view ahead of him. "It's an interesting conclusion, Connor, but maybe not the one you should have drawn." 

There is nothing more to say. It seems that they are done here. Connor has not gotten what he wanted. He does not have Jericho. He does not know how deviancy is spread. He does not have answers. He has nothing. 

Hank is waiting. He steps away. 

Kamski catches his arm and holds tight. His grip is strong. Connor could break it. He does not. He turns back to look at Kamski. Kamksi looks up at him. He is not smirking. But he seems amused all the same.

"Are you sure you're on the right side, Connor? From where I'm sitting, it seems like you're selling your own people out. But then again, you'd be an absolutely failure in design if you turned against your creators. Seems like no matter what choice you make, it's a bad one." Kamski squeezes Connor's wrist. Then, he raises his hand, touching his cheek. "Go clean up. There's a washroom outside." 

He lets go of Connor. Connor walks away from Kamski, and the deactivated Chloe. He walks around the pool, and by the mute models of Chloe watching from in the pool. He steps into the empty waiting room. The washroom is outside, on the right. Connor steps inside, and looks at himself in the mirror. 

There is semen on his face. His eyes appear to be moister than usual. And his LED-

His LED is blinking red. 

Connor cleans his face. He rinses his mouth. He daps at his eyes until their moisture level is appropriate. He sets his hands on the sink and he runs a brief diagnostic. All systems functional. He is experiencing elevated stress but there is no reason why. He has no injuries. He has not received any recent shocks. Kamski's answer held no information in it that was new or previously unknown. 

There is no reason for his LED to be red. But it continues to blink. 

"Connor!" Hank yells. Connor has taken too long. Hank has returned. Connor's face is clean. He straightens his tie. He adjusts his jacket. He focuses on his LED. He forces hard. 

The red fades to yellow. The yellow fades to blue. And like that, he is Connor again, and he is fine. 

"Just a moment." He tells Hank, and he steps out of the washroom. "I am sorry I have taken so long." 

Hank looks at Connor. His expression is one of disgust. If Connor were a person, he would feel terrible. He would feel guilty. He would feel upset.

It is good that Connor is not a person, and he does not need to feel anything.


End file.
